


Thinking of You

by unholymattressmoney



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Come Swallowing, Name-Calling, Penetration, Sexual Fantasy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 00:58:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16734000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unholymattressmoney/pseuds/unholymattressmoney
Summary: Gavin gets a call from you, disturbing his nighttime ritual. He humors you, letting you chatter on, and finds his imagination is just as vivid as the stuff onscreen. Maybe more so.





	Thinking of You

**Author's Note:**

> This was for KT Day 17: Masturbation, but I liked it so much, I figured I'd post it here, too. There's gonna be horny talk in this, and the dialogue is like a bad porno on purpose, lol.

"Hello?" Gavin snapped, pausing the video playing on his laptop.

"Hey, Reed. I'd say sorry to bother you, but I doubt you were doing anything."

Gavin _tsked_ at the sound of your voice. Ever since Fowler had made you his partner (and let's be real, even before that), you'd been a major pain in his ass. It was like you had some personal thing against him or something. Or maybe you realized that he didn't do hardly as much around the DPD as he claimed to.

Either way, you were kind of killing his boner, and he wanted nothing more than to hang up and get back to his porn vid before bed.

"What is it? And why couldn't it wait till tomorrow?" Gavin said.

"I was working late, unlike you," you said with a small scoff, "and I found a big lead that'll really help us with this case."

"Is that so?" Gavin said, focusing more on the shiny "O" lips of the woman on his screen.

"Yeah." Your voice was softer now, probably put on speaker, and he heard you shift some papers around before speaking again.

"The guy we're looking for is apparently part of another..."

Gavin had already drowned you out. He'd muted his video and was throwing in the required _mm-hmms_ and _yeahs_ to let you know he was "listening". He ran his palm over his cock, already half-hard again. From the video, of course.

The brunette on the screen there was putting on a real show, but somehow she slowly morphed into...you. Gavin's hand stalled.

" _Gavin!_ "

"I'm listening, geez!"

"You'd better be, or it's your ass. Fowler needs these reports by..."

_My ass, huh?_ Gavin thought with a smile as he pushed his boxers under his junk. You were cute when you got snippy with him. As if he couldn't stop you with one hand tied behind his back. Gavin closed his eyes, video forgotten as you took shape in his mind.

You had finished your call with him after a while: disappointing, but he could work with it. He latched onto every sigh and frustrated groan that escaped your lips as if he helped you make them personally. Oh _fuck_ , your lips. They always looked so soft. Imagine how they'd look around his-

Wait. One thing at a time. The two of you were here, in his bedroom.

He saw himself pushing you to your knees. You hesitated at first, but gave in with a coy flutter of your lashes.

Looking up at him (god, what a view), you cooed, "What are you going to do to me, Gav?"

Gavin squeezed your cheeks so your lips would pucker, leaning in to kiss you. He bet you were the type to get wet just from kissing.

"Well, sweetheart, I'm gonna make sure you put that mouth of yours to good use," he replied coolly, lips upturning in a smirk as your eyes widened. He watched your eyes follow his hand as he unzipped his pants. He groaned as he slid the boxers down, and you squirmed on your knees.

"God, Gavin, you're so big," you said, voice breathy as he slowly pumped his hand along his dick. He could have came just from imagining your blown pupils and slightly parted lips, but that wouldn't be any fun. He dragged the head of his cock around your mouth, chuckling as your face reddened.

"Look like such a fucking slut with your mouth open like that," he muttered, pushing himself past your lips, shuddering as you gagged around him. He couldn't help himself. He set a punishing pace, grasping your hair to hold you still as he fucked your mouth.

The vibrations from your whimpers and moans had him spilling into your mouth in record time. He pulled out, already hard again seeing the line of saliva connecting you to his dick.

"Fuck," he said, watching as his cum trickled down the corners of your mouth. He suddenly cupped your chin again, forcing you to look up at him.

"Swallow it," he growled, easing up after you stuck out your tongue to show him that you did. He was debating what to do next when you grasped his pant's leg.

"Please, Gavin...need you inside me," you whimpered, blinking up at him through the tears in your lashes.

"Oh, yeah?" He smiled, pulling you along by your shirt collar as he backed up against his bed, sitting down. "What makes you think a little whore like you deserves my cock?"

You put your hands on his knees, a pleading look on your face.

"Alright, enough with the puppy eyes. Get over here."

You quickly stood, shoving your pants down. Gavin whistled at the wet shine between your thighs. He ran his hands up your body, settling them on your waist and pulling you onto his lap.

He wasted no time lining himself up and entering you swiftly, sucking in a sharp breath.

"So goddamn tight. Gonna have you coming all over my cock."

"Fuck, Gav, please," you said quietly. He held you close to him with one arm, grunting with each thrust, as if he could get any deeper. He snaked a hand up your back, then further up to grab your hair and angle your head back, kissing your collarbones.

"Come on, baby, cum for me," Gavin said against your skin, and you were so close, so close-

" _Fuck!_ " Gavin moaned out, opening his eyes. He was panting heavily, looking about. His video was long over, his hands were messy with cum, and your name was flashing on his cellphone. He swallowed, wiping his hands on his boxers and clearing his throat before answering.

"What, did you have your phone on silent or something? I called you about two times now, Reed."

He flushed a little at your voice. "Would it...would it kill you to call me Gavin? Even Gav would be better than Reed. That's reserved for Anderson."

"Alright then, _Gav_ ," you said sarcastically. The man smiled to himself. You didn't keep him long, reminding him to be at work early tomorrow and hanging up. Gavin sighed as he leaned back in his chair. He felt kind of guilty, thinking about you like that, but the feeling was quickly replaced by fatigue tugging at him.

He crawled into bed with a semi-clear conscience. What was a little fantasizing between coworkers?

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I have other works on my tumblr, if you'd like to check those out: unholymattressmoney.tumblr.com/tagged/reed-(umm)-writes 
> 
> (Not too many just yet, but I'm working on it.)
> 
> And my ask box is open if you wanna say hello!


End file.
